fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (2016 TV series)
Justice League is an American superhero television series, produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and follow up to the Arrowverse, loosely based on the 2001 Animated of the same name and it is the Sequel to DC's Legends of Tomorrow, The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, From animated to Live-action The show was aired in October 21st, 2016 only on The CW Network Television Plot Forces of evil, chaos, and destruction await. Not even protectors like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and Others may have a chance alone. But together as the Justice League, they are a metahuman force and a hope to be reckoned with. Cast Heroes * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Joshua Bowman as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Donald Glover as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Brenton Thwaites as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Nick Jonas as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Wyatt Oleff as Batboy/Damian Wayne * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Alicia Silverstone as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Peyton Meyer as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Chris Wood as Valor/Mon-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Cameron Boyce as Impulse/Bart Allen * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Max Charles as Green Canary/Connor Lance * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jared Gilmore as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Ice Cube as Steel/John Henry Irons * Christina Applegate as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers Wells * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Michael Winchester * Hayden Christensen as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Jerry Trainor as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Theo James as Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn * Amy Jackson as Saturn Girl/Irma Adeen * Douglas Booth as Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christian Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Hutch Dano as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Brendan Fraser as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Emilia Clarke as Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Ryan Kelley as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Keira Knightley as Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Cress Williams as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * Eddie Murphy as Nnamdi * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Lobo * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence Chambers * Gabriel Basso as Dark Flash/Walter Winchester * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Tornado Twins/Nora Allen * Jesse Spencer as Animal Man/Buddy Baker * Alden Ehrenreich as Black Terror/Robert Benton * Alice Englert as Cherub/Tana Moon * Michael C. Hall as S.T.R.I.P.E./Patrick Dugan * Josh Duhamel as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Natalie Morales as Fire/Beatriz DaCosta * Kira Kosarin as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Anna Diop as Starfire/Koriand'r * Teagan Croft as Raven/Rachel Roth * Ryan Potter as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan * Alan Ritchson as Hawk/Henry Hall * Minka Kelly as Dove/Dawn Granger * April Bowlby as Elasti-Girl/Rita Farr * Jake Michaels as Robotman/Clifford Steele * Kiersey Clemons as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher * Conor Leslie as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy/Princess Donna of the Moon * Shelley Hennig as Terra/Tara Markov * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Haley Bennett as Aquagirl/Lorena Marquez * Matthew Atkinson as Olympian/Aristides Demetrios * Zac Efron as Bulletman/Jim Barr * Toneisha Lane as Bulletgirl/Susan Barr * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Trevor Jackson as Batwing/Lucas Fox * Rila Fukushima as Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro * Billy Crudup as Checkmate Knight/Ray Carson * Rachel Bilson as Witchfire/Rebecca Carstairs * Daniel Radcliffe as Mr. Miracle/Scott Free * Ashley Hinshaw as Casey Blue * Ben Diskin as Beebo * Jeremy Howard as Diamond Jack/Jack Lansing * Daniel Sharman as Etrigan the Demon/Jason Blood * Kate Winslet as Caitlin Fairchild * Atlin Mitchell as Crimson Fox/Vivian D'Aramis * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * Tracy Ifeachor as Vixen/Kuasa McCabe * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * Jason Bateman as William Magnus * Andrew Garfield as Swamp Thing/Alec Holland * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Madelaine Petsch as Cyclone/Maxine Hunkel * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * Dave Franco as Grifter/Cole Cash * Adam “Edge” Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz * AJ Michalka as Arrowette/Susan King * Adam DeVine as Doll Man/Darrel Dane * Chloe Murray as Doll Girl/Martha Roberts * Corey Feldman as Coldcast/Nathan Craig * Leo Howard as Robin Hood/Tobin Longstride * Mitchel Musso as Hard Drive/Jeremy Horton * Douglas Smith as Blindside/Tyson Gilford * John Travolta as The Shadow/Kent Allard/Lamont Cranston * Erik Knudsen as Protector/Robbie Reed * Daryl Sabara as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Josh Green as The Double/Miles Duncan * Lucy Boynton as Blue Arrow/Arella Queen * Bobby Campo as Human Cannonball/Ryan Chase * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Taylor Swift as Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu * Jason Day as B'wana Beast/Michael Maxwell * Bryce Dallas Howard as Promethea/Grace Brannagh Villains * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor * Cameron Monaghan as The Joker/Jack Napier * Danny Glover as Grid * Chris Cooper as Ares * Willem Dafoe as Sinestro * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Black Manta/David Hyde * Jeremiah Birkett as Ma'alefa'ak * Mark Gibbon as General Zod * Michael Leon Wooley as Darkseid/Uxas * Blake Ritson as Brainiac * Frederick Schmidt as Metallo/John Cobern * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Gina Gershon as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Nicholas D'Agosto as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Cory Michael Smith as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Robin Lord Taylor as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Charlie Sheen as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Nathan Darrow as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Erin Richards as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk * Danny Trejo as Breacher/Joshua Reynolds * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Maggie Geha as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Todd Stashwick as Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Gordon Winarick as Hush/Thomas Elliot * Jeff Fahey as Quentin Turnbull * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Benedict Samuel as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Brian McManamon as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Thomas Halden Church as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Michael Rosenbaum as Godspeed/August Heart * Colin Ford as Inertia/Thaddeus Thawne * Thomas Brodie Sangster as Klarion the Witch Boy/Klarion Bleak * TBA as Cicda/David Hersch * Mike Erwin as Cobalt Blue/Malcolm Thawne * Josh Lucas as Blight/Derek Powers * Chris Vance as Non * Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton * David Boreanaz as Victor Zsasz * BD Wong as Hugo Strange * Johann Urb as Vigilante/Vincent Sobel * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar * Matthew Kevin Anderson as Clive Yorkin * Mike McLeod as Shade/Richard Swift * Nathan Jones as Bane/Antonio Diego * Alan Arkin as Calendar Man/Julian Day * Tom Amandes as The Calculator/Noah Kuttler * Rebecca Hall as Circe * Sofia Boutella as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva * Sean Bean as Parallax * Ed Harris as Atrocitus * Kirk Acevedo as The Dragon/Ricardo Diaz * Michael Christopher Smith as Multiplex/Danton Black * Paul Anthony as Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo * Andy Mientus as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway * Ryan Guzman as Larfleeze/Agent Orange * Michael Sheen as Hector Hammond * Alec Baldwin as Krona * Harrison Ford as Nekron * Tom Felton as Doctor Alchemy/Julian Albert * Tobey Maguire as Black Hand/William Hand * Ron Livingston as Arkillo * Christopher Lloyd as Anti-Monitor * Jamie Bell as Amon Sur * Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez * Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory * Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart * Grey Damon as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder * Ashley Rickards as Top/Rosa Dillon * Nick Taraby as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness * Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Mark Hamill as The Trickster/James Jesse * Devon Graye as The Trickster/Axel Walker * Corinne Bohrer as Prank/Zoey Clark * David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd * David Hayter as King Shark/Shay Lamden * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord * Henry Cavill as Bizarro * Hope Lauren as Bizarro Supergirl * Joey King as Magenta/Frankie Kane * Mike Tyson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam * Ben Mendelsohn as Thaddeus Sivana * Noomi Rapace as Faora * John Noble as Mallus * Kett Turton as Sand Demon/Eddie Slick * Shaliene Woodley as Enchantress/June Moone * Boyd Holbrook as Ocean Master/Orm Marius * John Barrowman as The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * Katie Cassidy as Black Siren/Laurel Lance * Matthew Broderick as Onomatopoeia * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Robbie Kay as Frost Man/Charlie Snow * Desmond Harrington as Doctor Light/Arthur Light * Usher Raymond as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Dev Patel as El Diablo/Chato Santana * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Ethan Hawke as Deathstorm/Edward Raymond * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe * Kendrick Sampson as Brainstorm/Dominic Lanse * Ryan Alexander McDonald as Fallout/Neil Borman * Bernadette Saquibal as Hyrax/Veronica Dale * Alexander Calvert as Anarky/Lonnie Machin * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Haig Sutherland as Griffin Grey * Victoria Justice as Scandal Savage * Josh Peck as Turbine/Roscoe Dillon * Marvin 'Krondon' Jones III as Tobias Whale * Liam Hall as Jericho/Joseph Wilson * Zoey Deutch as Negative Flash/Meena Dhawan * Bella Dayne as Mindboggler/Leah Wasserman * Faye Kingslee as Pilgrim/Maritza Blackbird * Michael Reventar as Blackout/Farooq Gibran * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Marco Grazzini as Tar Pit/Joseph Montelone * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Leonardo Nam as Melting Pot/Matthew Kim * Vanessa Hudgens as Giganta/Doris Zuel * Michael Chiklis as Executioner/Nathaniel Barnes * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Anthony Carrigan as Mist/Kyle Nimbus * Andy Daly as The Floronic Man/Jason Woodrue * Yael Grobglas as Psi/Gayle Marsh * Martin Novotny as Everyman/Hannibal Bates * Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner * Leah Pipes as Thron/Rose Canton * Bethany Brown as Null/Janet Petty * Josh Segarra as Prometheus/Adrian Chase/Simon Morrison * Bill Skarsgård as Limping Mummy/Jason Hilder * Dennis Haysbert as Black Spider/Eric Needham * Henry Czerny as Toyman/Winslow Schott * Chris Browning as Reactron/Ben Krull * Jeff Branson as Master Jailer/Carl Draper * Doug Jones as Deathbolt/Jake Simmons * Miranda MacDougall as The Fiddler/Izzy Bowen * Nolan Gerard Funk as Brother Eye/Cooper Seldon * David Dastmalchian as Abra Kadabra/Citizen Abra * Emily Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit/Brie Larvan * Katee Sackhoff as Blacksmith/Amunet Black * Aaron Yoo as Slingshot/David Drayson * Toby Schmitz as Neutron/Nathaniel Tryon * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * TBA as Major Force/Clifford Zmeck * Aaron Douglas as The Turtle/Russell Glosson * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney * Paul Wesley as Rainbow Archer/Albrecht Raines * Greg Finley as Girder/Tony Woodward * Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Adam Driver as Doctor Death/Karl Helfern * Shia LaBeouf as Killer Moth/Drury Walker * Odette Annable as Reign/Samantha Arias * Vinnie Jones as Danny Brickwood * Nicholas Gonzalez as Rupture/Dante Ramon * Tim Paddock as Rupture/Armando Ramon * Stephen Huszar as Plunder/Jared Morillo * Richard Zeman as Heat Monger/Lucious Coolidge * Adrian Pasdar as Morgan Edge * Amy Gumenick as Cupid/Carrie Cutter * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair Supporting characters * Emma Watson as Lois Lane * Timothy Olyphant as Jor-El * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Ben McKenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Harry Styles as Perry White * Dianne Wiest as Martha Kent * Mechad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen * Isabella Hoffman as Clarissa Stein * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Jeri Ryan as Felicia Kane * Julie Bowen as Vicki Vale * Sienna Miller as Carol Ferris * Ty Burrell as Steve Lombard * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * Harold Perrineau as Manny * Harvey Guillen as Donnie Greenfeld * Sean Penn as Frank Baker * Ben Stiller as Brad Covington * Kyle Gallner as Hank Allen * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as William "Kid" Thompson * Taron Egerton as Gary Fitzgerald * Joyce Hyser as Megan Lockhart * Geoff Pierson as Speed Demon/Jerry McGee * Dakota Johnson as Rachel Dawes * Melissa Roxburgh as Betty Seaver * Susan Walters as Carla Tannhauser * Jodie Whittaker as Joanne Raymond * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Jamie Clayton as Mikey Dowling * Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite * Billy Unger as Jake Davenport * TBA as Darla Kim * Sigourney Weaver as Agnes * Kim Engelbrecht as Marlize DeVoe * Michelle Harrison as Joan Garrick * Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance * Michael Cera as Evan Foster * Levi Miller as Carter Grant * Blake Jenner as Adam Foster * Joan Juliet Buck as Katherine Grant * Anne Dudek as Tracy Brand * Justin Long as Pete Ross * Mark Webber as Stephen Callahan * Kate Mara as Penelope Young * Ian Gomez as Snapper Carr * Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane * Daniella Deutscher as Chase Meridian * Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr. * Donnie Yen as Natas/Magus Amalgam * Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze/Alura Zor-El * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Matthew Perry as Evan Gibson * Graeme McComb as Barry Stein * Kenneth Branagh as John Blake * Dylan Sprouse as Jack Frosman * Joe Keery as Ray Dorman * Alex Désert as Julio Mendez * Richard Belzer as Joe Kline * Biff Manard as Michael Murphy * Mike Genovese as Warren Garfield * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Kate Hodge as Janet Frosman * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Ashley Tisdale as Fiona Webb * Rupert Grint as Kilowog * Callum Turner as Tomar-Re * Eddie Redmayne as Ganthet * Meryl Streep as Sayd * Laura Linney as Scar * Michael J. Fox as Appa Ali Apsa * Stephen Merchant as Pazu Pinder Pol * Alexandra Daddario as Broome Bon Baris * David Henrie as Herupa Hando Hu * Rebecca Ferguson as Boodikka * Roger Bart as Salaak * John Lithgow as Green Man * Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan * George Clooney as G'Hu * Tom Hanks as Hannu * Ray Romano as Isamot Kol * Val Kilmer as Stel * Robbie Daymond as Ch'p * Luke Bracey as Bzzd * Daisy Ridley as Arisia Rrab * Vincent Martella as Saint Walker/Bro'Dee Walker * Fiona Dourif as Lady Jane/Alicia Collins * Sandra Bullock as Indigo-1 * China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce * Nafessa Williams as''' '''Anissa Pierce * Christine Adams as Lynn Pierce * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Linda Holland * Michael K. Williams as James Forrest * Scott Paulin as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Lily James as Valerie Perez * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Richard Roxburgh as Emil Hamilton * Bryan Cranston as Phillip Moses * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Luke Benward as Steve Trevor * Cheryl Hines as Queen Hippolyta * Lucy Hale as Etta Candy * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton * Charles Halford as Chas Chandler * Lindsey Gort as Amy Rohrbach * Peter Weller as Rick Flag * Candice Patton as Iris West * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Kelsey Asbille as Naomi Singh * Juliette Lewis as Patricia O'Brian * Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot * Amanda Pays as Tina McGee * Rooney Mara as Sue Dibny * Rob Lowe as Thomas Kalmaku * Kay Panabaker as Mera * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein Production Development In May 2014, Berlanti Television, DC Entertainment and Warner Bros Television made a deal to turn all there DC properties into one cohesive universe. In February 2015, a teaser for something leading to a reveal on March 4th was released in theatres and on the internet and televisions across the world and with words, "The world will be watching". On March 4th, "The world will be watching" was revealed to be Justice League. A teaser showing various cities in the world being under attack and the last part showing the DC heroes including new characters Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Swamp Thing, Cyborg and others walking towards the camera and Batman landing in front of them, the logo for the series appears along with a October 21st 2016 release date, then Batman flys the camera. The day after DC put out a press release for the film and announced that the majority the actors who have played the characters will return to reprise those roles and that Jesse Warn and more will direct and Geoff Johns, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely will co-write the film. At the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International, Glen Winter and Millicent Shelton appeared on stage to introduce the actors to rapturous applause. Whedon described the film as an "universal scale" type of film and will make Arrow and The Flash "look like a playground scuffle". Daniel Gillies said Batman was "sort of the heart of the movie", Kevin Smith added "Green Arrow was always the most relatable character in the DC television universe, so he's gonna be the character you follow and the one who's going to bring you into the TV Show." Whedon also said about adapting the 2001 show as the basis for the story, "We're going to be live-action mission by mission, we're just taking the core plot of bringing all these characters together, the episodes will be 1-23." Pre-production and filming Filming began on February 25th 2016 in New York. Post-production Filming finished on May 24th 2016. Footage of the show was screened and gets new logo at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International at the DC panel. Synopsis TBA Confirmed plot points * Joshua Pontinelli Joins Justice League as Forward-Flash * Sarah Grey Exits Legends of Tomorrow and Joins Justice League for Regular Series * Courtney Whitmore will become Michael and Barry's Cousin * Atom Smasher will Become a Hero with Red, Yellow, and Blue Suit * David Sigh’s Daughter Appears Justice League * Kyle Gallner Will Become The Second Henry Allen Named Hank is Grandson of First Henry Allen * Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles will be Make a Cameo of Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural * The Golden Fleece Appears * Michael Winchester's Older Brother Appears in Season 2 * Michael's Bully Named William Appears Rating * This Show is Rated TV-PG * Genre: Action Adventure Drama Fantasy Sci-Fi * It was distributed by Berlanti Productions, DC and Warner Bros Television Confirmed new characters * Beatriz DaCosta * Grant Emerson * Will Everett Soundtrack Justice League - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack composed by Hans Zimmer was released on 7 October, just 2 weeks before the release of the Television. An iTunes, Justice League - The Album, a compilation album with new and old songs was also released on 7th October on iTunes Track listing: # Michael Jackson - Come Together # The White Stripes - Icky Thump # Nickleback - Hero # Metallica - The Four Horseman # Calvin Harris - I Feel So Close # Alien Ant Farm - Smooth Criminal # Sum 41 - In Too Deep # Sheppard - Geronimo # Van Halen - Jump # Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams # Passenger - Let Her Go # American Hi-Fi - Art of Losing # Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud # They Might Be Giants - Mr. Xcitement # Tyrone Briggs - Get On Up # Kendrick Lamar and Alicia Keys - It’s On Again # Darude - Sandstorm # Justin Bieber - Company # Shania Twain - Man! I Feel Like Woman # Jason Derulo - Riding Solo # AC/DC - Black in Black # Ruth B. - Lost Boy # Dean Lewis - Waves Justice League Season 2 - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack composed by Hans Zimmer was released on 6 October, just 2 weeks before the release of the Television. An iTunes, Justice League - The Album, a compilation album with new and old songs was also released on 6th October on iTunes Track listing: # Watch Me Walk - Jay Watts # Will Smith - Wild Wild West # Queen - Flash Gordon